


Guys Who Can Kiss Upside Down In The Rain

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to climb on drummers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Who Can Kiss Upside Down In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Get Pedicone Some meme](http://piratesunk.livejournal.com/17635.html). Title from Weird Al Yankovic's "Ode to a Superhero."
> 
> I am not 100% certain this sex position is possible. Whatever. Fuck real life.

Frank likes to climb on drummers. He likes to climb on people in general, but climbing on people is less fun when they collapse under you like Mikey does, or bite you when they get fed up like Gerard, or whine like Ray. He sometimes climbs on Ray anyway, just because Ray's thighs are as those of a god, but he's pretty sure gods don't get all high-pitched and bitchy about their hair getting pulled. Drummers have muscle, and they tend to be more chill than guitarists. Bob is good for climbing because he always puts up with it. Sometimes he doesn't even seem to notice Frank clambering up on his back. He's like a rock, a big silent pillar always there to be scaled.

But things change, and rocks shift, and Bob is no longer around. Now, there is Mike. Frank isn't going to say that Mike is better for climbing than Bob, because he has loyalties, but the experience is certainly different. Whereas Bob stoically accepted his role as the climbed-upon, Mike constantly moves and interacts with Frank, knocking him off and catching him and swinging him around. Frank misses Bob, and not just his drummer's shoulders, but for horsing around, Mike isn't a bad substitute.

It's a hotel night, and Frank has made up a game involving getting himself from the top of the entertainment center to the bed by using Mike as a vaulting pole. It's an awesome game, especially after the second time he does it, when Mike starts giving him a boost on the way through the air and nearly sends him flying into the headboard. It's so much fun that Frank does it again while he's brushing his teeth, leaving flecks of spitty toothpaste all over everything, and then again right after he comes out of the shower with his towel around his waist.

He loses the towel somewhere in the middle of the air, and hits the bed naked and giggling madly. He's about to bounce back up for another go when he sees the look on Mike's face. "What?" he says.

"Put some clothes on," says Mike shortly.

That's strange. Frank wouldn't have pegged Mike as the type of guy to get awkward about nudity. He's about to pointedly tug on his HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY shirt when he notices Mike's posture. Frank can't actually see the erection, but he's a dude, and dudes know how dudes stand when they're trying to hide wood.

Well, _that_ sure as hell never happened with Bob.

"You wanna tap this?" inquires Frank, because subtlety is for wimps and people who do not adequately prioritize immediate sex.

Mike glances up sharply, but doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. Frank drops the shirt and bounds over to him, leaping up to clamp his thighs around Mike's waist. Mike catches him, hands landing on his ass, and their mouths crash together with all the grace of a dropped cymbal. Mike's kisses are hard and unforgiving, teeth moving without regard for skin. It hurts Frank a little and turns him on a lot.

Mike heaves Frank onto the bed, literally throws him so hard he bounces three times, and takes off his own clothes before crawling on top of him. He threads his fingers through Frank's hair and jerks up, pulling him to a sitting position. Frank goes easily, because he wants to as much as because Mike is strong enough to make him.

"I want to fuck your throat," Mike says, in a voice that makes it very clear that Frank's choices are 'yes' or 'no', that 'gently' is not an option. That's fine by Frank. He nods vigorous consent, expecting Mike to shove him to his knees, or maybe to push him down on his back and fuck his face. Instead, Mike plants a shoulder in his stomach and hefts him up, with his head dangling down and his ass in the air. Frank, bewildered, clings upside down to Mike's waist as Mike stands up and carries him across the room, slamming his back roughly against the wall. He grabs Frank's hips and hitches him down off his shoulder a little, bringing his face level with Mike's crotch.

Mike's cock is hard and right there, and it's clear what Frank is supposed to do. Blood is rushing to his head, making him a little lightheaded, but if anyone is capable of sucking cock while upended and pinned against a wall, it is Frank motherfucking Iero. He opens his mouth.

As it turns out, he doesn't actually have to do much except that. Mike isn't shy about fucking his throat as promised, and Frank mostly just has to keep himself from suffocating. He's focusing so hard on not choking that it doesn't really register when Mike grabs his thigh and wrenches it over his head to his other shoulder, forcing Frank to straddle his neck.

He does notice when Mike starts sucking on his balls. "Fuck," Frank tries to say, only his mouth is full of dick, so it comes out, "Uuuunnnngh." He involuntarily spreads his legs wider, almost slipping off Mike's shoulders. Mike tightens his grip on Frank's hips and slides his tongue behind Frank's balls, back and forth along his taint, then finally over his asshole.

Frank moans long and loud, forgetting to conserve his air. Mike pulls back a little in his mouth, letting him breathe. Then he presses his chest forward against Frank's stomach, holding him tightly to the wall so he can let go of Frank's hip with one hand without dropping him. He thrusts forward deep into Frank's throat, simultaneously pressing his tongue down into Frank's ass and wrapping his free hand around Frank's cock. Dizzy and overloaded with sensation, Frank only lasts a few strokes before coming all over Mike's neck.

Mike pulls his cock out and lowers Frank slowly until his arms hit the ground, then lets him drop all at once in a heap on the floor. Frank stays where he lands, panting, motionless except for his heaving chest. He can hear the rasping of Mike jerking off above him, and looks up just in time to watch him come all over Frank's naked body. It's primal, almost animalistic, a gesture of possession.

Mike stands there watching him for a moment, looking at the semen splattered on his skin. Then he bends down and scoops Frank up effortlessly, one arm under his neck, the other under his knees, and lays him down on the bed. Frank lies there limply, letting Mike wipe off the come with a hand towel from the bathroom and tuck him under the covers.

"We should do that again sometime," Frank mumbles. "Or something else. I gather you're a creative dude."

Mike laughs quietly. "Sure," he says. "Whenever you're in the mood, get naked and hop on the jungle gym, and we'll see what I can come up with."


End file.
